Super Speed
Super Speed is the ability to move at extraordinary physical speed. Levels of Speed Supernatural Speed Extreme levels of speed. * Deities - Many Deities are able to move at incredibly fast speeds, able to travel around the world in mere seconds. Advanced Super Speed High levels of speed. * Angel - They are able to move at speeds that mortals cannot perceive, able to cross the globe in moments, and appear out of nowhere. * Demon - They can move at incredibly fast pasts, and can appear suddenly out of nowhere. * Ghost - After death, many Ghosts are able to move at incredible speeds. * Shtriga - Shtrigas can move at an incredibly fast pace, faster than humans. * Rakshasa - Rakshasas possess incredible speed. * Acheri - Acheri are much faster than humans, and are able to sped towards a victim appearing as a blur. Unnatural Speed Moderate levels of speed. * Dragon - Dragons can fly at incredibly high speeds, able to appear out of nowhere. * Wendigo - Wendigos possess inhuman speed, enough to move from one place to another in seconds. * Crocotta - They have superior speed to humans, able to suddenly appear out of nowhere. * Djinn - Djinns can move at a very fast past, able to appear out of nowhere. * Kohonta - Kohontas can move at incredibly fast paces, they can appear out of nowhere, and can easily outrun any human. * Asura - They can move at fast inhuman speeds. Superhuman Speed Lower levels of speed. * Dhampir - They are capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Ghoul - Ghouls can move at inhuman speeds while hunting. * Okami - Okami can move at a much faster pace than a normal human, and can easily outrun them. * Vampire - Vampires can move at greater speeds than humans, and possibly their speed increases with age. * Kappa - They are easily able to move at superhuman speeds on land and fish-like speeds in the water. * Nagual - Their speed is equally enhanced in either form, and can move at speeds beyond what humans can manage. * Arachne - Able to move faster than any human, and are fast and nimble like actual spiders. * Pishtaco - Pishtacos are able to move faster than humans, which they use to ambush victims. * Selkie - They are much faster than humans, and can easily outrun and outswim them. * Kitsune - Kitsunes possess supernatural speed that is described as fox-like. * Hupia - They are superhumanly fast, their speed has been described as animal-like. * Werewolf - Werewolves can move very fast; they are able to move from place to place in seconds. * Rugaru - Speed is important to a Rugaru. They can move at inhuman speeds which allows them to stalk and catch their prey. * Skinwalker - Skinwalkers, in their animal form, can run and move faster than humans. * Zombie - Zombies are awkwardly fast, and move in fast strides. * Hellhound - Hellhounds are much faster than humans, they are even faster than normal dogs. Category:Powers